The present invention relates to a stand-assist lift apparatus, and particularly to a stand-assist lift apparatus that can be used to support and assist a person during movement to a standing position.
It is known to provide stand-assist lifts to help people achieve a standing position. For example, prior art devices have bases that support the lift apparatus on the floor, frames that extend up from the bases, lifting arms that are coupled to the frames for movement from lowered positions to raised positions, and actuators that drive the lifting arms. A sling or belt is often provided that can be connected to the lifting arms and wrapped around the person for providing support as lifts assist in movement of the person to a standing position.
Stand-assist lifts are typically used in hospitals, and the bases thereof usually include wheels to facilitate convenient placement of the lifts, such as adjacent a bed. Lifts also typically include a foot support surface and a knee pad that help guide the person to the appropriate starting location on the lift prior to standing and help keep the person properly aligned relative to the lift during the process of standing. The sling is wrapped around the person and attached to the lift arm both to provide a lifting force to the person as well as to reduce the risk of the person falling during movement to the standing position. A stand-assist lift thus provides a useful mechanism for a person to achieve a standing position. Compared with manual assistance in standing by a care giver, such as a nurse, the person benefits from increased autonomy and safety. The nurse also benefits from reduced physical stress in assisting the person, who often is relatively much larger than the nurse. Stand assist lifts are often used to transport a partially-ambulatory patient between a bed and a toilet.
According to other features, characteristics, embodiments and alternatives of the present invention which will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds below, the present invention provides a stand-assist lift apparatus which includes a base, a frame extending upwardly from the base, a lifting arm assembly pivotally coupled to the frame for movement between a lowered position and a raised position, an actuator coupled to the lifting arm assembly for moving the lifting arm assembly between the lowered and raised positions, and a sling assembly configured to be removably coupled to the lifting arm assembly for supporting a person during movement of the lifting arm assembly between the lowered and raised positions. The sling assembly includes a body-supporting surface and a belt. The belt has a pair of laterally spaced apart belt straps extending from the body-supporting surface and a fastener for coupling the pair of laterally spaced apart belt straps together so that the body-supporting surface and pair of laterally spaced apart belt straps can encircle a person's body, the fastener permitting adjustment of the length of the belt around the person's body.
The present invention also provides a stand-assist lift apparatus which includes a base, a frame extending upwardly from the base, and a lifting arm assembly pivotally coupled to the frame for movement between a lowered position and a raised position. The lifting arm assembly includes at least one sling hook. The apparatus also includes an actuator coupled to the lifting arm assembly for moving the lifting arm assembly between the lowered and raised positions, and a sling assembly configured to support a person during movement of the lifting arm assembly between the lowered and raised positions. The sling assembly includes a body-supporting surface having laterally spaced apart sides, and two sets of attachment loops extending away from the laterally spaced apart sides. The two sets of attachment loops include a plurality of matched pairs of laterally opposed loops, each loop in a pair being substantially equidistant from the body-support surface, and each of the pairs of loops being color coded to distinguish that pair of loops from the remaining pairs of loops.
The present invention further provides a stand-assist lift apparatus which includes a base, a frame extending upwardly from the base, a lifting arm assembly pivotally coupled to the frame for movement between a lowered position and a raised position, an actuator coupled to the lifting arm assembly for moving the lifting arm assembly between the lowered and raised positions, and a sling assembly configured to be removably coupled to the lifting arm assembly for supporting a person during movement of the lifting arm assembly between the lowered and raised positions. The sling assembly includes a body-supporting surface, an outer surface opposite the body-supporting surface, and at least one handle coupled to the outer surface.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.